


Communion

by Calimera



Category: Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Dans la cuisine des Petrie, le père Callahan vit sa seconde communion dans les bras de Barlow.
Relationships: Kurt Barlow/Father Callahan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> **Ecrit pour l'échange d'Halloween d'Andersandrew sur LiveJournal d'après le thème "Vampire" de sa fiche.**
> 
> **J'ai fini _Salem_ il y a quelques jours, et il _fallait_ que j'écrive sur ces deux personnages après avoir lu la scène de la cuisine des Petrie. Le Barlow/Callahan peut être vu comme platonique ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Salem, bien-sûr, ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété du maître King.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, froid et métallique, et pourtant doux et délicieux, oh, _si délicieux_. Comment avait-il pu résister et craindre d’approcher les lèvres sur la chair offerte ? De goûter ce vin interdit ? Était-ce donc cela, le goût de l’interdit, de l’obscurité ? Comment avait-il pu les craindre et les redouter, quand c’était si bon ? Son corps entier frissonna. _Ce que je fais est interdit_ , pensa-t-il, mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir de la culpabilité, seulement du plaisir.

Ce goût interdit… celui du liquide rouge et métallique mais aussi celui de l’interdit qui a été transgressé… De se laisser aller à la tentation…

Était-ce donc cela, de sombrer ? De braver l’interdit ? Ce frisson de plaisir électrisant son corps, cette sensation de changer au fond de lui, de devenir plus audacieux ?

C’était si bon… il n’en aurait jamais assez ! Il suça, plus avidement.

Puis, _il_ laissa échapper un rire, amusé et Callahan pouvait sentir son corps secoué de ce rire contre sa poitrine.

\- Doucement, petit prêtre, tu risques de t’étrangler, dit-il, moqueur et taquin. C’est ta communion, savoure-la lentement.

Callahan leva les yeux. Le regard de Barlow le berçait d’une lueur amusée et triomphante, tandis qu’une main caressait ses cheveux, Callahan pouvait sentir ses ongles, longs et pointus, sur son cuir chevelu. Depuis quand le faisait-il ? Avait-il été aussi consumé par sa soif qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué ?

Cependant, à l’instant même où son regard croisa celui de Barlow, c’est comme s’il fut frappé par un éclair. L’éclair de la raison, de son réveil. Callahan prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était la proie et il était le captif du prédateur, et le goût métallique du sang dans sa gorge le répugna. _Qu’ai-je fait, mon Dieu ? J’ai perdu la raison..._ Avec une grimace, il détacha sa bouche de la plaie sanguinolente et tenta de se défaire de la prise de fer de Barlow.

\- Non… _Lâchez-moi !!_

\- Oh mon père… ne gâche pas tout, lui reprocha Barlow avec un ton à la fois doux et réprobateur. Ne veux-tu pas continuer à savourer ta renaissance ?

\- Non… je ne peux pas… je refuse…

\- Et pourtant… tu l’as senti, n’est-ce-pas ? Le goût des ténèbres… le doux chant de la tentation… Tu as aimé, mon père, ne le nie pas.

Les yeux de Barlow brillaient d’une lueur triomphante dans l’obscurité, et Callahan baissa les yeux de honte, malgré lui. Oui, il l’avait senti. Oui, il avait aimé. L’interdit. Ce doux frisson de plaisir lorsqu’il avait transgressé l’interdit, ce frôlement avec les ténèbres. Une partie de lui voulait succomber à nouveau à la tentation, ressentir ces mêmes frissons.

Il l’admettait, au fond de lui et Barlow le savait. Ses yeux brûlaient d’une lueur triomphante, démoniaque.

\- _Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation et délivrez-nous du mal_ , récita moqueusement Barlow. Quelle douce ironie, n’est-ce-pas, mon père ?

Et il éclata de rire, un rire qui se fit entendre dans la maison et qui fit frissonner Callahan de terreur.

\- Où es ta foi à présent ? Où est ton dieu ? moqua Barlow.

Callahan baissa des yeux. Sa foi n’était pas assez forte, elle défaillait, il le savait, il en avait honte. Elle ne suffirait pas à le sauver… Seule la mort pourrait lui apporter la délivrance, lui permettrait d’échapper aux griffes du vampire, si toutefois il y parvenait.

L’aventure s’achevait aujourd’hui pour lui, il le savait et il l’acceptait. Seul, dans cette cuisine, avec Barlow.

Callahan se souvint alors, de ces paroles qu’il avait entendues, un été en France. _Ami, si tu tombes, un autre ami sort de l’ombre pour prendre ta place._

Il ne pouvait plus rien… mais il n’était pas seul. Il y avait _eux_. Ben, Matt, le docteur Cody et le jeune Mark. Eux avaient une chance.

\- Ils vont vous tuer, lui dit Callahan fermement, fixant son regard dans celui de vampire avec, il l’espérait, un éclat de défi. Ils vont vous traquer et vous tuer.

Barlow fit une grimace qui se transforma en rictus.

\- Allons… ce que tu dis ne rime à rien… Ils vont perdre, et tu le sais… Tu as cessé d’y croire comme tu as cessé de croire en ta religion…

Callahan regagna un peu de force et se débattit, cherchant à se défaire des bras de Barlow, mais ceux-ci le tenait fermement contre le vampire. Callahan poussa un gémissement de frustration et d’angoisse.

\- Cela me désole de te voir ainsi, mon père, très sincèrement…

Barlow avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton doux, presque navré mais dans ses yeux brûlait une lueur infernale, celle du triomphe.

\- Tu aurais pu être mon plus bel adversaire… continua-t-il. Enfin bon, nous ne pouvons changer ce qu’il s’est déjà produit, c’est ainsi…

Il le regarda attentivement, observant le prêtre sous les moindres détails. Callahan ignorait ce qu’il voyait en lui. Pouvait-il lire au fond de lui, dans son âme vulnérable ? Pouvait-il y découvrir ses péchés, ses faiblesses, ses désirs les plus enfouis ?

Puis, Barlow sourit, d’un sourire inquiétant qui révélait des dents pointues. Callahan ne pouvait en détacher son regard. C’est avec ces dents qu’il tuait… qu’il _transformait_. Une seule morsure, et tout était chamboulé.

\- En vérité, tu me plais beaucoup, petit prêtre. Je sens un grand potentiel en toi, malgré ce désespoir qui te ronge. J’ai très envie de te garder. Qu’en dis-tu ? Es-tu prêt à rejoindre mon église, devenir mon disciple ?

Callahan se souvint des paroles de Matt : _Il y a des choses qui sont pires que la mort._ Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, réalisant ce que Barlow projetait de faire.

\- Non… Non ! Jamais ! Tuez-moi ! Finissons-en !

Pouvait-il entendre son cœur battre, comme celle du proie prisonnière du prédateur. _Oh Seigneur, épargnez-moi cette ultime humiliation._

\- Oh, mon père… dit doucement Barlow sans se défaire de son sourire. La mort serait trop douce… Après tout, je n’oublie pas que vous étiez avec ce groupe prêt à me donner la chasse…

Barlow le fixa avec intensité, comme s’il voulait ancrer à jamais dans son esprit l’effroi grandissant dans les yeux du prêtre. Presque tendrement, il caressa le visage de Callahan, son regard balayant le moindre recoin de son visage, comme s’il savourait l’expression d’horreur qui se peignait sur son visage.

\- P… Pitié non…

Le visage de Barlow reflétait une douceur presque sincère.

\- Allons, allons mon père… ce n’est pas si grave… En vérité, tu pourrais t’y plaire. Retrouver la foi… celle de _la_ vraie église. La mienne.

Il laissa traîner un doigt glacé au creux de son cou, caressant, tâtant le pouls, humant doucement.

\- Prépare-toi… à ton baptême…

Il fondit sur le cou de sa victime et mordit, déchirant la chair et faisant couler le sang. Callahan hurla de douleur. Il serra ses points et grimaça lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose être aspirée hors de son corps. Son propre sang, il réalisa avec horreur.

Et pourtant… _pourtant…_ il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans cette étreinte interdite. Se laisser succomber dans les bras du vampire… La douleur était vive sur sa peau, et pourtant… il se sentait fondre dans ces bras froids et solides. Il sentait son corps se détendre progressivement, ses paupières s’alourdir… Il pouvait sentir le doux manteau de l’obscurité le recouvrir peu à peu…

Était-ce donc cela, mourir ? Sentir son esprit retrouver la paix, avec la douleur qui laissait place à la douce fatigue, à l’envie de succomber à l’obscurité de la nuit et vouloir laisser le vampire faire ce qu’il souhaitait

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sur le sol de la cuisine, à quelques mètres des corps des parents du jeune Mark Petrie. Il se sentait plus affaibli que jamais, et la sensation de la bouche de Barlow se détachant de son cou fut comme une délivrance. Son regard tomba sur l’horloge fixée au mur. Une minute à peine était passée entre le moment où Barlow l’avait mordu et celui où le calvaire de Callahan s’était arrêté, mais pour le prêtre, cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

Sa respiration devint saccadée, sa vision se troubla peu à peu. Il lui était difficile de discerner l'environnement autour de lui. Barlow lui-même était devenu une figure sombre et floue. Il distinguait à peine la figure du vampire se pencher vers lui, pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Bienvenue dans mon église, _M_ _onsieur l’Abbé_ …

Puis, ce fut l’obscurité.


End file.
